powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Schuyler Tate
Sckuyler "Sky" Tate was a former B-Squad S.P.D. Power Ranger. He is now the commander of S.P.D. Biography As a child, Sky always looked up to his father, who was a former S.P.D. Red Ranger. From him, he acquired his father's power (as a result from an experimental accident) to create offensive and defensive force fields. Sky was at the hospital when his father was killed in the battle against a monster genius named Mirloc. The doctor presented Sky with his father's battle damaged helmet, which Sky kept as a momento to his father. Since then, he strived to be just like his father - a Red Ranger. Sky joined S.P.D. and was top on B-Squad on weapons and fighting, along with his friend - an alien - named Dru. Being very strict to the rules, he was very neat and precise. Yet, with this attiude, he became arrogant and believed himself to be above anyone else that broke the rules when he himself did everything precisely to the book. He was usually the first one to be hard on teammate Bridge Carson's habits and ways of thinking, but Sky was always proven to be wrong in areas where Bridge was right. As time went on, Sky began to loosen up and enjoy the other things in life a bit more, though he always kept himself battle ready when called upon. Despite his attitude, his teammates thought highly of him, calling him the best Ranger. As an S.P.D. Ranger S.P.D. Blue Ranger For someone who was first in his class, Sky made quite a few critical mistakes early on, including, without limitation, allowing a crate of diamonds to be confiscated by the Troobians (giving them a near limitless energy supply) and allowing Dru, who turned-enemy, into the Academy in an attempt to assassinate Cruger. However, all was well in the end, and Sky usually got off the hook with just some simple chores as punishment. When A-Squad went missing on a mission, Commander Cruger had Tate - along with B-Squad cadets Bridge and Sydney "Syd" Drew - step up as protectors of Earth. Unfortunately, Sky's pride got in the way and Cruger picked him to be the S.P.D. Blue Ranger and second-in-command. Sky was not happy about this, especially when he found out Jack Landors, a former thief Sky had tried to capture, was made the Red Ranger. Landors' friend, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, completed the squad by becoming the Yellow Ranger. Sky challenged Landor's authority in the beginning, but eventually accepted him as his leader. Face-off against Micloc When the team was faced with several monsters they had already captured, Sky was assigned to seek advice about the monster's identity from Mirloc, who only wanted Sky to tell his most painful memory as payment. After capturing the monster (a monster that copied other monsters), Sky returned and told Mirloc of his most painful memory - the death of his father. Mirloc revealed himself as Sky's father's murderer, and Sky shed a tear, which (as it was a reflective substance) allowed Mirloc to escape. Sky was angry at Cruger for not revealing his father's death truthfully to him, and sought out Mirloc. The Rangers were imprisoned in a mirror by Mirloc, but were saved by Sam, the Omega Ranger. Mirloc was still confident in his abilities and called Sky and his father worthless because they couldn't defeat him. It was then that Jack thought Sky should be the one to bring Mirloc in, but he should do it as the Red Ranger and let him use his morpher. In a brilliant display, Sky captured Mirloc. Although it was an honor to be the Red Ranger, Sky began to realize that heroes came in all colors. After going through extensive S.W.A.T. training on Zantor to acquire S.W.A.T. Mode, he discovered the importance of his team. With teamwork, they were able to even defeat the renegade A-Squad. Promotion When Jack left S.P.D. after Emperor Gruumm's defeat, Curger saw that Sky had grown into a great leader and had learned to accept his teammates as equals. He chose him to step up as the new S.P.D. Red Ranger; Bridge would step up to Sky's original position as Blue Ranger. According to Bridge in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode, Once A Ranger, Cruger was promoted the new S.P.D. Supreme Commander following "Birdie" Fowler's retirement. Sky was also promoted to his former position as the new S.P.D. commander. S.P.D. Blue Ranger Zords *Delta Runner 2 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker **Delta Grip **Delta Baton *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Patrol Cycle S.P.D. Red Ranger Zords *Delta Runner 1 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Cyber Mode ***Sonic Mode *Patrol Cycle Trivia * Sky is the first Ranger to be jealous of another Ranger's position. * In a flashback during the Reflections episode, Sky's father, in his morphed form, looked like the Red Time Force Ranger, but was not Wesley Collins, though it has been debated often. * Although he had never previously been a Red Ranger, Sky - with Jack's borrowed morpher - showed great skill in handling the powers and using the Battlizer, which was only available to the Red Ranger. * As Bridge was now the Red Ranger, this could possible mean that Sky, as the new S.P.D. commander, has either retired as a Ranger, or he has become the new Shadow Ranger. See Also Hoji Tomasu Category: S.P.D. Category: Red Ranger Category: Blue Ranger